


Understanding

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Dead Things". The Spike/Buffy confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Buffy faced Spike, wanting him to just let her go.

"You can't understand!" She cried in desperation, breath hitching slightly.

Spike, however, refused to back off. He gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the wall with his own body.

"Maybe I can't understand, love. But I still want to help," he murmured softly, tasting the salt of her tears as he held her face gently and kissed her.

Somehow she stopped crying.

Buffy stared into Spike's eyes and they just stood there, foreheads pressed together, in silence.

The sound of distant barking brought them back to reality.

And then Buffy whispered, "Take me home, Spike."


End file.
